Jodi
'''Jodi '''was a young patient who Lisa Cuddy used to teach two of her students about taking medical histories in the episode Histories. She was portrayed by actress Leslie Karpman. Dr. Cuddy admitted Jodi who she found to be disoriented and suffering from a sore wrist. After completing her physical examination, she came to the right diagnosis, but seeing that Jodi was in no immediate danger, thought she would make an appropriate patient to teach some third year students, Julia and Chris Dewey, about taking medical histories. She corralled Gregory House, who was skipping clinic duty because he had a cold, and assigned the students to him, knowing he was an expert on taking medical histories. The students met Dr. House who assigned them to go to see the patient. About an hour later, they reported back to Dr. House with their findings. Julia told Dr. House the patient had reported she hurt her wrist when she fell off her horse. However, Chris Dewey reported that the patient had reported that she hurt her wrist when she fell off her porch. After some initial confusion, they realized they had in fact talked to the same patient. They couldn't understand the discrepancy. Dr. House asked them how much the patient weighed and what color her nose was. Neither could answer the question. Dr. House asked them why Dr. Cuddy would assign them a case where the patient only had a sprained wrist and implied they should have looked deeper. Dr. House handed them a copy of Principles of Neurology, told them the disease started with a "C", and walked off. Some time later, the students reported back to Dr. House and as they walked to see the patient, started throwing diagnoses at Dr. House. He realized they were trying diagnoses in alphabetical order. He greeted Jodi and asked why she was there. She said she hurt her wrist. When he asked how it happened, she told him that a bird had attacked her while on a ferris wheel and she hurt it on the structure of the wheel when she batted it away. The students were even more confused, but Dr. House pointed out the patient weighed well under 100 pounds, that Julia had a picture of a horse on her binder, that Chris Dewey had a picture of a house on hers, and that he was wearing a bird pin and carrying a clipboard with a carnival on it. Given the patient's weight and the fact she was obviously making things up from clues in her environment, she had Korsakoff's syndrome, which made her both unable to remember events and unable to realize she couldn't remember. It presented because she was suffering from severe malnutrition. He prescribed thiamine and a better diet. He then told the students to treat every patient like they had it because most lie anyway. One of the students noted "Korsakoff's" doesn't start with a C, but Dr. House brushed it off. The students noticed the patient was upset from what Dr. House had said. He told them not to worry about it and asked Jodi how she hurt her wrist again. This time she said it was a mean doctor. House turned back to the patients and told him the patient couldn't remember what anyone did to her anyway, so his behavior didn't matter. Category:Females Category:Clinic Patients Category:Season 1